This invention relates generally to the control of electric motors and, more particularly, to an emergency braking device for brushless electric motors. Emergency braking systems are known to the prior art. Such systems utilize resistive dampers which are connected to the motor windings by a remotely actuated switch in the event of an emergency. The stored energy in the motor windings is dissipated in the resistors to apply a braking effect to the rotor of the motor.